


Breathe

by quackers



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Feminization, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackers/pseuds/quackers
Summary: Ryan would love to be able to relax enough to sleep at their current haunted location.With a little help from Shane, he might just be able to.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> _ Trips into writing a kink. _
> 
> I don't even go here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags.

“Shane?”

“Hmm?”

Ryan drew in a deep, slow breath through his nose, desperate to try and keep himself from freaking out. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Shane asked absently, most of his attention on his phone. The reflection from the screen lit up his glasses and Ryan thought he recognized the layout of Reddit. After years of shooting on location, Ryan wasn’t even surprised by what the man was doing. 

“The knocking.” Ryan kept his eyes trained on Shane. The rather boring picture of Shane scrolling through Reddit was better than looking out of the door of the old patient’s room they were in, anyways. The last thing he wanted to see was one of the shadow figures walking down the hallway that so many people had reported. 

Shane briefly raised his head, his expression resigned in the glow of his phone. “No, Ryan, I still don’t hear any knocking.”

Ryan wanted to pursue the subject, but it was the third time he had brought up the noise in the past hour. In a bid to distract himself, he restlessly picked up his own phone as well, eyeing the battery level and resolutely _not_ noticing that it was nearly three. Maybe Mari was still awake, since it wasn’t yet midnight in LA-

_Screeaaaak-k-k-k_

Animal instinct made Ryan flinch and hunch forward, his eyes growing wide as he wildly looked towards Shane. “What the _fuck_ was _that_?”

“What was-”

_Screeeeaaaaak-k-k-k_

“That!” Oh God, it was coming from behind him, it was going to reach out and grab him and he was going to die in an abandoned hospital in fucking West Virginia-

“It’s the wind moving a tree branch across the window,” Shane said, interrupting his panicked thoughts. 

Ryan’s shoulders were uncomfortably tense, the hair on his neck prickling at the imagined feel of something touching him there. His heart raced and he clenched his phone in his hand so hard that it cut into his fingers. He whipped his head around to stare behind him when the sound happened a third time. The night sky was so dark that all he saw was endless blackness. It wasn’t comforting. “How do you know that?” Ryan hissed before gulping in two quick, shallow breaths. “Were there even trees on this side of the building?”

“There’s trees all over the place,” Shane said with that special brand of gentle condescension he had perfected over the years. It usually made Ryan so annoyed that it distracted him from his scared thoughts. But in that moment he _swore_ he felt a breeze blow across his neck in a room that had no business having breezes. He found himself on his feet, looking wildly around as he started to, in no uncertain terms, freak the fuck out. 

“Woah, the hell, it’s just- Ryan. Ryan, you need to calm down.”

Fuck that, there was nothing about this situation that required calm. “There’s something in here!”

Shane leaned forward from where he was sitting on his sleeping bag and turned on the little lantern they had brought, the sudden light casting sinister shadows around the room. “The only thing in here is me,” he said matter-of-factly. “Maybe some rats. Now, if you were scared of the rats eating your little toes off, I could understand.”

“You’re not helping.” Ryan’s throat hurt from the strain of not yelling. “Now I have to worry that I’m going to wake up to a rat on my chest!”

Coming to his feet in a slow untangling of long limbs that always seemed to take longer than it actually did, Shane started towards the camera sat up in the corner. “We both know you’re not going to sleep tonight. But if we’re really lucky, we might get to see a possessed rat. Wouldn’t that make all the Boogaras thrilled?”

“I could name him Socrates.” Ryan shook his head, a twitchy movement that belied how close he was to losing it. “Wait, fuck, was that it? What did Willard name his rat?”

“Socrates was the nice rat, Ben was the asshole,” Shane muttered, switching off the camera. 

Ryan stepped forward, his need to keep filming momentarily outweighing his fear. “Dude, what the fuck, we should get at least a couple more hours of footage.”

Shane shrugged as he turned to face him, the light from the lantern on the floor casting his features into a wildly distorted version of his face. “We have more than enough.”

“But what if something happens!”

“Nothing is going to happen,” Shane said, sardonic and frustratingly assured. He sat back down on his sleeping bag, then patted the space next to him. “Sit down, Bergara. Cuddle on up to the Spook Deterrent.”

“Shane, I’m not-”

“Ryan.”

It was just his name. It wasn’t even said all that sternly. But the quiet expectation wormed its way into Ryan’s head and he shuffled over, sitting down with his knees drawn up. “Not calling you the Spook Deterrent.”

“Yeah, you want to call me Daddy, I know.”

The shiver and flood of nervous shame did not mix well with the fear. “More like Daddy Long Legs,” Ryan shot back. 

“Not your best work, a little tired, but I’ll give you a break since you sound like you’re about to become one of the patients of this place.” Shane shifted in place next to him, his elbow brushing Ryan’s arm. Ryan wasn’t sure if he wanted to pull away or huddle closer. There was a brief, contemplative silence from Shane, and then, “What would Mari say if we had sex?”

The words didn’t make sense for the longest moment. All of Ryan's fear disappeared for one second of pure, “What?”

“Sex,” Shane said easily. “You and me. Doing the do. Horizontal tango.”

There was a distant knocking noise somewhere in the building but all Ryan could focus on was the way his stomach was abruptly trying to perform gymnastics. He risked a quick glance over, but Shane was staring forward into nothing. Ryan scowled. “Really, man? Really? You want to have this conversation _now_?”

They had been dancing around it for months. An unspoken acknowledgment of their mutual attraction, sparked by Mari helping him get his head out of his ass and coming to terms with the fact that he sometimes thought men- some men, at least- were just as hot as women. 

The fact that Shane would say something _now_ was- Well. Actually, it was very Shane. Why was he surprised? 

Shane shrugged, his hands hanging loosely in his lap, which was unfair, because Ryan thought he was going to hurt himself from how hard he was clutching at his own shins. “No time like the present. And it distracts you. You didn’t answer the question.”

The knocking came again and Ryan unconsciously leaned into Shane as he stared into the darkness of the hallway, seeking some comfort in the warmth of the arm that pressed into his. “She would demand details and then masturbate until her fingers fell off,” he said far too frankly. Normally he wouldn’t have let anyone in on his girlfriend’s interests, but half of his attention was on the sounds around him. He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous gesture that he did a couple more times just to focus on something physical. Realizing belatedly what he had said, he managed to look over at Shane. “What about Sara?” he challenged, attempting to be defensive. Sara was one of his closest friends, but for some reason he just couldn’t see her being okay with-

“On our first date she told me that she thought we were already in a drunken friends with benefits situation.”

Oh.

Shane’s tone took on that same bemused fondness that he always had whenever he mentioned his girlfriend, as if he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Honestly, Ryan understood the feeling. “She’s not into it like Marielle apparently is, but she once told me it was ‘only a matter of time’ and who am I to argue with genius?”

Ryan took a second to think about that, his fingertips tingling from the way his fear shifted from completely terrified to mostly terrified with a hint of tentative excitement. He kept tugging at his hair, the strands sliding over his palm in a way that he told himself was soothing. “So, what? Why are you bringing this up now? You suggesting a blowjob in the middle of a ghoul-infested insane asylum?” 

He wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he should have been and the realization made him frown. 

“Would that keep you from freaking out over-”

The horrendous squealing noise from before echoed in the room and Ryan jumped, letting out a quiet yelp.

“- the wind and the trees,” Shane finished pointedly. 

“Damn it, that’s not a tree!”

Warm fingers slid under under his, replacing his hand in his hair. Ryan’s words spluttered and died in his throat, his eyes going wide as he tore his gaze away from the window to stare at Shane. “What-”

“Why did you tell them to keep the Daddy bit in the lighthouse episode last year?”

The question came out of nowhere, more surprising than the sex question. Ryan couldn’t help the way he froze. He wanted to reply with a joke or annoyance, but all of his usual defense mechanisms were worn down by the constant exposure to the various unexplained sounds and cold spots in this damn building. “It- it’s funny,” he said lamely. “Everyone got a good laugh out of it, it-”

Shane tightened his grip on Ryan’s hair, a continual increase of tension that slowly pulled Ryan’s head back.“Is that the only reason?”

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Ryan whispered, the spike of arousal at how blandly conversational Shane was being about one of his most embarrassing secrets making his voice come out far higher pitched than he had intended. He cursed the fact that he had never been great at lying. 

“Uh huh,” Shane drawled. He twisted at the waist just enough to more fully face him. “I don’t think that’s true. I think you were hoping I’d catch a hint or two.”

“What? No, I-”

“_Ryan_.”

Ryan fell quiet, his mouth parted, his mind momentarily, blessedly, silent. 

His scalp stung from how hard Shane was pulling on his hair, forcing his head back at an uncomfortable angle. He stared at the other man, his breath caught somewhere in his chest as he waited for something- anything- to happen. 

It would have been so easy for him to grab Shane's wrist. To break the grip on his hair and back away. 

For some reason, he didn't. He just sat there, hands half-raised in an aborted, forgotten gesture.

"Are you my boy?" Shane asked into the silence, his tone so damn casual that it was nearly insulting. He said it like it didn't matter.

Ryan swallowed hard, acutely aware of how his stretched throat ached as he did so. He wet his lips, but couldn't find the will to say anything, one way or the other. 

Shane's gaze flickered to his mouth, then slowly swept back up to meet his eyes. There was a pause that felt weighty, charged with a need that made Ryan's stomach churn in pleasant and unpleasant ways, before Shane gave him a small smile that looked unfairly knowing. Shane leaned forward, his breath hot against Ryan's ear when he whispered, "Or are you my baby girl?"

The words would have been bad enough. But it was the edge of gentle sarcasm that made Ryan breathe a soft, heartfelt, "Fuck."

It resonated somewhere in the deepest recesses of his mind, where he could admit to himself that sometimes he just wanted to be taken care of. To be pampered and treated like something precious.

Shane's laugh was quiet and frustratingly pleased. "Only if you're a good girl." Lips brushed the sensitive skin below his ear. "Will you be good for me?"

Ryan thought he had died. He wasn’t sure if it heaven or hell but there was no way this was happening on Earth. “I-”

A series of metallic knockings started up in the hallway outside the room, quiet but _clear_ and far far too close for comfort. Ryan snapped his head back around towards the doorway, sudden panic swamping his ability to form coherent thoughts. The movement sent sharp stinging pain through his scalp as he pulled his hair out of Shane’s grip. It would have added to his arousal if he hadn’t been so damn terrified. 

Warm, long fingers cradled his chin and jaw, not giving him time to dwell on the darkness of the hallway as he was slowly encouraged to look back at Shane. “Shh, shh,” Shane murmured, his voice soft but louder than the knocking. “It’s okay, baby girl, it’s just the radiators. Old place like this has those funky antique radiators that sound like the Devil is coming for you, but it’s nothing to worry about.” 

Ryan was fairly certain that the name and the quiet confidence shouldn’t have calmed him as much as it did, but he swayed towards Shane, barely able to hold back a whimper. 

“Breathe for me, that’s it, be a good girl,” Shane encouraged, his thumb sweeping over Ryan’s cheek in a repetitive pattern that Ryan tried to focus on over the creaking that had begun to accompany the knocking. 

“But what if-,” Ryan started to say through his too-quick panting, his hands hovering over Shane’s thigh in a tentative manner. 

“Use your words, Ry.”

It was the use of such a cute, nearly girly nickname that Shane rarely if ever used that made Ryan wiggle closer, leaning heavily into Shane’s shoulder. “What if it’s not the radiator?” he asked in a small voice. 

Shane’s hand felt like it spanned most of his neck when the man started gently stroking his fingertips down the side of his throat. “Then whatever ghoulie that’s out there will have to get through me first,” he promised. For once, there was no mockery in his mention of ghosts. “Nothing here can take me on and win.”

Ryan’s heart beat so hard that he thought it would come out of his chest, but somehow he found the adrenaline-fueled courage to say, so quiet that the word was nearly soundless, "Daddy." He could feel his lips shape the sounds and the knowledge that he had said it out loud made him huff out a quick, surprised exhale. 

He knew it hadn't been loud enough to be properly heard. Shane had probably only caught a hint of it. He hoped Shane wouldn't make him say it again. 

He prayed Shane would make him say it again. 

“Shane,” he tried, but it didn’t quite settle the growing itch in his body to metaphorically throw himself at Shane’s feet and beg him to take care of him. He settled for lowering his hands on Shane’s thigh, flexing them against the taut fabric covering the lean muscle there. 

“Hmm?”

Ryan waited, his heart in his throat, before he realized that Shane wasn’t going to tell him to do anything. That he was going to have to make the decision himself. He didn’t have the luxury of waiting on Shane’s command to make it easier for him. 

He wasn’t sure if that was the best or worst thing that Shane could have done. 

“Daddy,” he managed to say, the word thick in his throat. This time it was clearer. Louder. His stomach swooped and arousal fizzled through is veins, a slow growing fire that was starting to gain speed. He squirmed in place, his cock steadily growing harder from the simple act of having said it. 

“Yeah, baby girl?”

God, his pants were starting to get uncomfortable. “I’m scared,” he damn near whined, sounding more needy than scared. 

“I’ll protect you,” Shane said, dipping his head down into an unmistakable kiss against the side of Ryan’s head. “You’re Daddy’s precious girl, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Ryan felt a flush rise through his body and he did nothing to stop the small noise that escaped him. Despite the situation and the still present fear lurking in his mind, he smiled down at his hands, pleased by the words. 

“Daddy,” he said with growing confidence, liking the taste of it in his mouth, the way it rung in his ears. 

Now Shane sounded amused by the repetition. “Yeah?”

Ryan hesitated. Until this moment, nothing all _that_ sexual had happened. Dirty kink that he thought about furtively while jerking off notwithstanding, all Shane had done was comfort him and distract him from his fear. Even the kiss to his head could have been a simple gesture of comfort. But he _wanted_, so badly that he thought he was going to go insane. 

“I’m hard,” he said in a rush, again squirming where he sat. The admission brought a giddiness to his emotions and he found the courage to look at Shane, deliberately peering up through his lashes. The light from the lantern turned Shane into a distorted version of himself, but Ryan had seen it so many times over the years that he found only familiar comfort in the harsh shadows and planes of Shane’s face. 

Shane let out a single exhale of laughter, but there was nothing teasing in it. “Is that so, Ry? What do you say, should we put on a show for the ghosts?”

Ryan _did_ whine this time, unsure if he appreciated the reminder of where they were or not. “Shane-”

“Ah, what was that?”

“_Daddy_,” Ryan pleaded plaintively. 

Shane’s expression softened even as his smile turned smug, his hand sliding down Ryan’s shoulder in an unmistakable caress. “Should I take care of my baby girl?”

Ryan breathed a, “Please,” that shook. 

“Come here,” Shane said, urging him to move with a gentle, but firm touch and Ryan finally allowed himself to notice how deceptively strong Shane really was and acknowledge how much he liked the fact. How much he craved feeling the strength used on him. “Come sit in Daddy’s lap.”

It was a little awkward and Ryan didn’t end up on Shane’s lap so much as in the vee of his spread legs, but he loved the way it felt to put his back against Shane’s chest and how the legs on either side of his pressed into him. He felt encased by Shane and he had never been so thankful that Shane was as big as he was. 

Shane looped his arms under Ryan’s, resting his hands on Ryan’s stomach in a hug that would have been cute if he hadn’t followed it with a murmured, “Is my pretty girl going to show me how hard she is for me?”

_Pretty_. Fuck, he had never known that he had wanted to be called pretty. 

Ryan groaned, his stomach tightening in anticipation as he leaned back against Shane to wiggle his pants down to his thighs, incredibly grateful that he had changed into sweats. His cock lay thick and hard along his stomach, a drop of precum leaking onto his shirt. He had one second to worry that he wasn’t the best to look at, that his negligent attempts at landscaping his pubic hair would be off-putting, before Shane’s hands tightened around his ribs and, “Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous,” was breathed in his ear. 

He rucked his T-shirt up, flushed and pleased when Shane helped him by tucking the folds of fabric under his hands. Ryan started to take ahold of his cock, but he hesitated before touching, abruptly certain that he was supposed to wait until told otherwise. 

“Oh you’re so good for me,” Shane said, hushed and proud. “You want to touch yourself, baby girl?”

“Please, Daddy,” Ryan moaned, so far gone that he no longer felt any sense of shame or embarrassment at his needy tone. 

“Go ahead, Ry, you deserve a reward for being so brave today.”

Ryan let out a sigh of relief at the first touch, his own grip firm and slightly too dry but all the better for it. He laid his head back against Shane’s shoulder, reveling in the heat between their bodies as he focused on the feeling of being so close to the subject of more than one late night fantasy. 

He ran his other hand down the top of Shane’s thigh, over his knee, and down the firm surface of his shin, marveling at the opportunity to _touch_, even if Shane’s ridiculously long legs weren’t at the top of his list for places to get his hands on. 

Shane’s hair brushed against his ear as the man curled them both forward and the knowledge that Shane was watching him, watching his hand on his cock and the way the tip looked, nearly disappearing in the circle of his fingers before reappearing, flushed in the lantern light and leaking, made him moan under his breath. 

“Slow down,” Shane whispered, the renewed edge of amusement unfair and perfect. “Let me watch you.”

Ryan couldn’t stop the helpless, “Fuck, you-”

“Me?” Shane laughed, so damn calm and in control that it somehow made Ryan feel so much younger and smaller than he actually was. 

“You suck,” was all Ryan could think to say, his voice whining and petulant, though he did stop jerking himself quite so fast. 

Suddenly there were fingers clamped around his jaw, twisting his head to the side enough that he could just see the corner of Shane’s lips curled up in a small, dark smile. “Keep up the backtalk and you’ll be the one sucking.”

Ryan’s mouth fell open on a soundless groan, his imagination running wild with the idea. It was thrilling and not a little scary and just the thought of getting to feel Shane on his tongue was a punch of arousal that made him start to turn and plead, “Daddy, please-”

“Shh,” Shane soothed, his nose nudging against the delicate skin of Ryan’s temple before he gently righted him. “We can talk about that later. Right now I’m taking care of my baby girl.”

“But-”

“Let me take care of you, Ry.” 

And then Shane was wrapping his long fingers around Ryan’s, squeezing Ryan’s grip on his cock tighter, taking control of the pace and slowing it down to something frustrating. The sight alone was enough to make Ryan outright whimper. He stared, memorizing the way the harsh light of the lantern cast shadows around their fingers and the line of his cock. God, there was no way he was going to last long, not when he could feel the flex of Shane’s arm along his own and the beat of his heart against his back.

Shane slid his other hand under his bunched-up shirt, warm and smooth over his skin, and caressed his chest, Shane’s broad palm rasping over his nipple in small circles that made him arch up, just enough to chase the feeling. Breath washed hot then cold over his neck as Shane laughed quietly. “So responsive,” he muttered, his voice full of praise that was nearly as good as the physical sensations. 

As much as Ryan wanted to keep watching, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, focusing on the strength of Shane’s hand around his as he fumbled with his other hand to push his pants low enough to get ahold of his balls, squeezing just enough to feel the pressure of it. 

“You’re already so close, aren’t you?” Shane said, having finally lost that thread of amusement. His voice was deeper than Ryan was used to hearing from him and knowing he had done that made him nod frantically. 

“Please,” he whimpered. “Please, Daddy, I want to come, please.”

Shane pinched his nipple before rolling it between is fingers, sharp pleasure lancing through Ryan’s body, his sudden cry loud in the mostly empty room. There was a moment, a sudden tenseness in the body that was cradling his, and then Shane said, “You’d look so pretty on my cock.”

It was the hesitation in Shane’s voice, the sudden realization that Shane wasn’t quite as self-assured as he had seemed, that this was new for both of them and maybe Shane had _researched_ for this, had _planned_ something, that tipped Ryan over the edge of a high that he hadn’t known could exist outside of fucking. 

He came over their hands, liquid warmth striping both of their fingers as lightning sparked through his body to the chorus of Shane whispering, “Good girl, you’re so good, baby girl.”

Ryan abruptly relaxed as the last of the shuddering waves of pleasure left him, trusting that Shane could handle his weight. He fumbled with his clean hand, reaching up until he could clasp the back of Shane’s head and pull him forward into a kiss. It was an awkward, uncomfortable, and bizarrely great kiss, which fit them perfectly. Shane’s mouth was soft and wet above his, gentle despite the fact that Shane’s sweats did nothing to hide how hard he was. His lips were also weirdly prickly and Ryan vowed that he would corner Shane one day just so he could get used to kissing someone with stubble. 

The exhaustion that came from a mind-blowing orgasm and the entirety of stressful day hit him hard and Ryan let go of Shane’s head, smirking a little shakily as they blinked at each other. “Do you want me to help you out with that, Daddy?” This time it was said with a hint of snark that pointed to it quickly becoming yet one more inside joke between the two of them. 

Shane smiled, that familiar spark to his eyes that said he recognized the joke and appreciated it. “This was about taking care of you, baby girl. I think I told you we’d talk about other things later.”

Alright, Ryan wasn’t sure how he felt that he had already came and the pet name still made him shiver. 

Shane thankfully ignored his reaction and gently pushed him forward, grimacing when they both let go of Ryan’s softening cock. “Glad I brought wet wipes, because I’m not sleeping with your come wiped all over my shirt.”

Something made Ryan say, as Shane shakily stood up and adjusted himself, “Can I sleep with you?”

Expression turning soft, Shane smiled down at him. “You think you’ll be able to sleep? Despite all your ghosts and shadow figures?”

Ryan nodded, wriggling his pants back up with one hand, feeling how sleep tugged at him and made his eyelids heavy. “For a couple hours, at least.” He fell back against Shane’s sleeping bag. “We appeased them with a show, they can fuck off for a bit.”

“Who am I to deny my pretty girl?” Shane asked, laughing at his drama. 

Ryan turned his head to hide his warm face, trying not to think about the way his heart fluttered at that. “Can you bring me my phone?”

“You’re taking the millennial thing a little far if you’re going to cuddle it like a teddy bear.”

Snorting, Ryan accepted both the wet wipe and his phone, cleaning his hand and ignoring how happy he was when Shane sat down next to him. “You think I’m not going to brag to Mari about what just happened?”

Shane turned the lantern off, plunging the room into a darkness lit only by Ryan’s phone screen. “Fair enough,” he laughed as he lay down, his presence and his body heat welcomed. His hand settled on Ryan’s hip, warm and a touch possessive. “You good?” He asked after a moment, his voice soft. 

“Yeah,” Ryan said, equally soft. Then he added, even quieter, “Daddy.”

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Shane muttered, “Don’t think you can use this to get whatever you want.”

Ryan smiled to himself, absurdly pleased as they fell silent. 

A few minutes later, he abruptly sat up. “Shane,” he hissed, shaking the man who had already started to fall asleep. 

“Ryan,” Shane complained, slurring in his tiredness. “Take a deep breath. And go to _sleep_.”

“Shane,” Ryan said again, hunching closer. “There’s no electricity in this part of the building.”

Shane let out a long, aggrieved sigh. “So?”

“If there’s no electricity, the radiators can’t turn on. That knocking wasn’t the radiators!”

Somewhere deep in the building, echoing down the long hallway, came a hair-raising noise. 

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock _

**Author's Note:**

> *pats story* This baby can fit so many kinks into it.
> 
> Big thank you to Levy for pointing out the typos and a confused thank you to Darian for accidentally challenging me to write Daddy kink. 
> 
> (I wasn't going to ask soft-crytids to draw this :P)


End file.
